Pilates utilizes low-impact physical conditioning exercises designed to improve physical strength, flexibility and posture. Yoga utilizes breathing techniques, stretching and meditation to enhance health, happiness, relaxation and mental awareness. Certain individuals, however, are intimidated to participate in Pilates exercise or yoga training due to the physicality or the body positions that these exercise and training activities require. For example, older adults often lack the flexibility necessary to perform certain Pilates exercises or to obtain certain yoga positions. Furthermore, people of all ages may lack the stability and balance required for certain Pilates exercises and yoga training. As a result, many individuals do not have confidence in their physical abilities and attributes to fully participate in Pilates type exercises or yoga type training.
The apparatus currently existing for facilitating Pilates exercises and yoga training include mats, blocks, ropes, elastic bands and the like. None of the known apparatus, however, are especially suited for increasing the flexibility, stability and/or balance of an individual to perform Pilates exercises and to obtain yoga training positions. Consequently, none of the known apparatus provide individuals with sufficient confidence to participate in Pilates type exercises and/or yoga type training. In particular, none of the existing apparatus provide adequate support and contribute to the form desired to properly perform certain Pilates exercises and to obtain certain yoga training positions.
It is therefore apparent that an apparatus and methods are needed for facilitating exercise and training. More particularly, an apparatus and associated methods are needed for facilitating Pilates type exercise and yoga type training. Such an apparatus and methods are needed that increase or improve the flexibility, stability and/or balance necessary to perform certain Pilates exercises or to obtain certain yoga training positions. Such an apparatus and methods are further needed to provide individuals with sufficient confidence to participate in Pilates type exercise and/or yoga type training. In particular, an apparatus and associated methods are needed to provide adequate support and contribute to the form desired to properly perform certain Pilates exercises and to obtain certain yoga training positions.
Certain aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent, or will be readily understood and appreciated by those skilled in the relevant art, as exemplary embodiments of the invention shown in the accompanying drawing figures are described in greater detail hereinafter. It is intended that all such aspects, objects, features and advantages of the invention envisioned by this disclosure of exemplary embodiments be encompassed by the scope of protection of the appended claims, given their broadest reasonable interpretation and claim construction from the viewpoint of one of ordinary skill in the art within the context of this disclosure. As such, the terms used in this disclosure should be construed according to their ordinary and customary meaning to one of ordinary skill in the art at the time of this invention. The aspects, objects, features and advantages of the invention, as well as others not expressly disclosed, may be accomplished by one or more of the exemplary embodiments described herein and illustrated in the accompanying drawings. However, it should be appreciated that the exemplary embodiments and the accompanying drawing figures are merely illustrative of the invention and its various forms, and that many modifications, changes, revisions and substitutions may be made to any of the exemplary embodiments without departing from the general concepts of the invention when broadly interpreted and construed.